


【ADNS】【教宗AU】Going to A Town

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	【ADNS】【教宗AU】Going to A Town

  
我登下长途汽车。绵绵小雨，站台零零星星站着几个人，我朝写着“莎拉布莱克”的白板走去。举着牌子的年轻人对我微笑，他有一头漂亮的红色头发，身形清瘦，大概比我高一个头。他放下了白板，“ 你是伊诺克？”我说。伊诺克诺曼是教会派来接我的神父。他和我握了握手，我们朝车站不远处的停车场走去。车子是辆白色丰田，在后备箱放好行李，他递给我一瓶矿泉水。我正好渴了，因此对他表示感谢。  
  
驾车从汽车站到旅舍大约需要两个半小时，长途的颠簸使我腰酸背痛，因此只是懒懒地靠在座位，有一搭没一搭地与他说话。我得知在接下来的访问活动，他也将一并出席。作为教宗新晋的得力助手，他看起来并不盛气凌人，凭借我与教宗为数不多会面的记忆，我感觉这个年轻人与邓布利多的气质极为相似，只是因为年龄的关系，相比之下他更为稚嫩、温柔。他善解人意，能够迅速体会他人的情绪变化，谈话当中却时不时显露出一种羞怯，当我询问他关于出行事宜，行程所要注意的各种，他又极有条理、相当清楚。我们将在后天搭乘专机前往大洋彼岸的海港城市，当地的社会组织热切期盼着教宗的到来。我通过资料了解到，A城有一所学校刚刚搭建完成，是由教会经济支持。过去的小镇只是个乡下渔村，而今其主要收入是靠旅游观光业维持，一定数量的旅客每年到海滨的一系列玩乐场所度假，前往海边的冲浪者络绎不绝。海滨浴场附近的利兹连锁酒店经营的相关业务是推动城镇发展不可或缺的一环，酒店老板，同时也是市长先生在此次发来的邮件表示欢迎，并将全力招待教皇及一众的主教、神父和工作人员。  
  
“我听说几年前，教宗就去过A城，早已熟悉那里的教区。”  
  
“是的，”伊诺克说，“他曾在那儿出差两个月，当时他住在当地教会的员工宿舍，他们的主教病重，需要一位临时的顶替。”  
  
“我还听说他和市长先生儿时就认识了。”  
  
“斯卡曼德先生也是在圣玛丽孤儿院被收留，如果这是您想知道的。教宗长大后在那里工作过一段时间，照顾了他六年。之后的十年里，教宗在神学院教授课程，当上神父的那年，他们又在A城见过面。”  
  
我感到惊讶：“教宗一定非常喜爱你，才将这些都告诉你。在我看来，他的言谈有时甚至成谜，无意冒犯，虽然他是个好好先生，我并不觉得他是个好相处的人。”  
  
伊诺克轻声笑了一下，低头的样子令我想到教堂里洁白的石像。汽车打起转弯灯，我们过了街道的十字路口。“早些时候，我也迷惑，”他说，“圣父对我极好，在我看来，自己刚刚毕业，实在需要太多的历练，但是他认为现在我所做的就足够了。他看重人与人之间的关系，我珍惜我们之间的友谊，也不愿让他失望，跟随他的这一年里，我受益匪浅，感激，也十分敬爱他。”  
  
“我能为他照相吗？”  
  
伊诺克又笑了。“不，”他说，“尽管您每一次都提出这个要求。”

  
我叹了口气。“是啊。尽管每一次。”  
  
抵达旅馆的时候，伊诺克唤醒了我。他告诉我，明早九点，他会来接我。帮助我把行李搬上楼，他留下电话号码，在门外与我道晚安。  


  
教宗其人，我虽有幸见过几面，实际上却对他所知甚少。梵蒂冈迎来他们的新领导人，不过一年多的时间，最初的演讲里，教宗就对那些充满好奇和新鲜感（邓布利多出生于英国伦敦，非意大利裔）的信徒阐明了他的理念。我记得当时在电视里目睹的直播，黄昏时分的夜幕下，他提到“爱”，同时在腐败的方面也提及了“严厉”和“不姑息”，他对于教会的发展蓝图倾向保守，也在一些问题上跟随时代潮流，显示一定程度的宽容，他不排斥自由主义、异教徒和同性恋，去年的新年祝愿，他也对世界各地不断开展的女权活动表达了支持，他似乎不厌恶、不偏爱任何事，慈爱、公正、无可挑剔，在五十岁出头就当上教宗的人不多，他是其中一个。有关他的传闻最多的是围绕他的出生、性取向和秘密情人，因为据传，生为阿尔法的教宗早年前曾从神学院离开，失踪了整整一年。迈克尔萨宾主教，他的导师也是神学院的副校长为他说话，因此他得以继续教书工作，同时在锡耶纳完成进修，返回教会的核心地区，十多年间先后担任紫衣主教、红衣主教，在梵蒂冈议会的投票里，他以超过半数的票数成为教宗的预备人选。  
  
现在，我坐在梵蒂冈的教宗办公室，享受着热气腾腾的咖啡，窗外鸟鸣清脆怡人，教宗从茶壶那里走开，他给自己的红茶加了砂糖和牛奶。  
  
邓布利多是个极为英俊的男人，五官深邃，神态儒雅，唇角总是微微翘起，看起来十分可亲，他身穿白色的法衣，红褐色头发留长到肩膀可以扎起来，他在我对面坐下，笑眯眯地喝了一口红茶。“多么美好的早晨。”他说，“早餐怎么样？”

“很棒的蓝莓酱馅饼，谢谢。”

“事实上，我们的会面对我来说，更像是朋友叙旧，很高兴再见到你，萨拉。”  
  
他总是那么讨人欢心。我很难想象有谁会讨厌这个男人，确切点说，是我们都为榜样的圣人。而身为记者，我总持有怀疑和不信，那就是我从来不认为有人可以全善完美。“那么，”我说，“这次我能够写点什么呢？”  
  
“写你看到的就好。我让你感到紧张了吗？我们不是第一次谈论你的工作和教会的访问，过去几次合作里，我认为我们之间称得上愉快。”  
  
我说：“不是我在抱怨，或是不满，请你不要在意，我有时就这么说话。你知道，我挺喜欢你的，哦，还有伊诺克——他是个奇妙的小伙，我能明白你为什么在他身边感到舒服，也许那就是他适合做神父的原因？”  
  
“伊诺克是个好孩子，聪明、擅于学习，以后他会更加出色。”  
  
我开玩笑：“现在就开始考虑接班人了吗，圣父？”  
  
“无论什么时候都不嫌早，我的朋友，”邓布利多说，“许多事情只是为时已晚，你明白。那就是为什么我们总有追悔莫及的时候。”  
  
“你会后悔什么？”  
  
他微笑起来，并不回答。我们享用咖啡和茶，然后我亲吻圣父的权戒，离开了办公室。伊诺克候在门外，与我颔首示意。  
  
“我们下午就出发，”他说，“您的行李和回程机票我都办好了，我们去那里五天。”  
  
“但愿海边不要太热，我只带了三件衬衫。”  
  
“不要担心，如果有什么不方便，我们会解决。”  
  
我感谢他为我订的旅馆，出差在外，我本人素来看中住宿的舒适程度。“我应该做的，”他说，“不过听您这么说，我还是很高兴。”  
  
我让他称呼我的名字。  
  
“好吧，莎拉。”  
  
  
  
在飞机上，我要了一杯威士忌。伊诺克倒着冰柜里的冰块，我们身后的神父有的已经戴上眼罩，发出轻轻的鼾声。“他们习惯午睡，”他递酒给我，“或许你也可以睡一会儿。”  
  
我拿出笔记本，在上面无聊涂鸦。机舱的窗户透进来金灿灿的光，云层之上，一切耀眼无暇。我把笔夹在本子里，在我前面两排的座位，教宗的后脑勺动了动，他在和走道另一边坐着的伊诺克说话。我发现，他的神色极为柔和，不同于与任何人交谈的时候。他说了句什么，也许无关紧要，伊诺克却因此微笑，然后教宗伸出手臂，爱怜地拍了拍神父的手背。  
  
记者的好奇心令我忍不住关注，但接下来，出于其他莫名的原因，我却把目光移开了。取而代之地，我闭上眼睛，在机舱平稳飞行、机械的嗡鸣声中打起瞌睡。  
  
中途我们吃过一顿晚餐，然后又在飞机上待了可能两三小时，接近午夜，我们抵达目的地。一下飞机，就有一阵凉爽的夜风，人群陆陆续续走出停机坪。夜晚的A城还不知道他们迎来了客人，三辆轿车停在那里，司机将车驶来。我们前往利兹酒店。  
  
伊诺克在车上接了个电话，他告诉教宗，酒店里的三楼楼层无人入住，庭院是私人的，各处入口设有两名保安，我们可以从地下车库直接搭乘电梯抵达三楼。“我们只是需要休息，忒修斯，不是总统套房和排演刺杀电影。”邓布利多说。我好像从电话那头听见爽朗的笑声。不久，我们就结束了漫长的旅途，在酒店三楼安顿下来，教宗住最里面的房间，门牌是315，伊诺克和另外一名神父在314，其他主教分别在310和311，我在312。313的热水系统有些问题，维修正在来的路上，所幸最近是淡季。“我们的房间都还足够。”斯卡曼德先生说。他是个高个子的金发男人，西装革履，意气奋发，三十岁左右，只有早年的吃苦在他眉间还刻留下些许肃穆的痕迹，他热情有礼，游走商政之间，油滑讨厌倒是沾得不多，与邓布利多拥抱之后，他转过来。“啊，你好，女士。”他亲了亲我的手，十足像个浪漫的意大利人，然后他看向伊诺克。  
  
“这就是你之前和我提到的——你的新助手。”  
  
奇异的地方在于，斯卡曼德的声音听起来有些陌生，他和伊诺克握了握手。  
  
“伊诺克。”邓布利多说，“你可以那么叫他。”  
  
“伊诺克，”忒修斯说，他在端详年轻的神父。不过很快地，他就拍了拍手，看了看表上的时间：“早点休息吧，各位。希望你们在这里过得愉快。”  
  
  
  
最初的两天里，我们避开了绝大多数的媒体，乘专车前往小镇，小镇的居民热烈地欢迎了我们，教宗坐在车里，车窗外是欢呼的人群、各种挥动的旗帜、画像和横幅，气球和彩色纸屑满地都是。山脉遥远地横在小镇的北方，松林翠绿，岩石黝黑，在山的一边，就是海。我们经过环山公路。在学校，孩子们得以见到教宗，当地的校长、老师和学生邀请我们共进晚餐。海鲜、葡萄酒和甜点十分美味，不过这只是我的菜单，教宗那边则不同，他口味清淡，胃口也不大，只吃了一些鸡肉和蔬菜，他温和地回答学生的问题，站起来分发苹果泥和樱桃果冻。巧克力蛋糕闪闪发亮，伊诺克和孩子们一同在切蛋糕。  
  
教宗随后离开，大家都以为他是出去透透气、随便走走，他一贯乐于我行我素。伊诺克正被孩子们围着，他们转而在玩一个蒙眼的游戏，在蒙眼者面前放上各种各样的东西：塑料小狗、笔记本、圆珠笔、玩具汽车、机器人、洋娃娃、一只苹果、十字架、玻璃弹珠、皮带、发夹、纽扣……甚至还有一把可爱的小吉他。伊诺克伸手在四周摸索，孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，期待他拿起什么东西来。“这是什么？”他说，已经探到玻璃弹珠旁边的东西，他张开五指摩挲着，然后，慢慢地抓起了一把泥土。他们突然安静了，好像那是什么迷信，属于值得注意的事情。伊诺克解开蒙眼的绒布。“这没什么。”一个孩子说，像是班长或者受宠的学生，语气带着点权威，孩子们又放松下来，他们决定再来一次。  
  
校长和另一位红衣主教说着话，我询问学生洗手间的位置，暂时离席。  
  
回去路上，我经过种满植被、芳香美丽的花园，夜晚的灯光照耀着喷泉，不远处，学校的建筑在夜幕下伫立，美人蕉开着花，爬山虎一串串柔软地垂落，我靠着其中一块石柱，准备抽一支烟。左后方而来，我听见渐近的交谈声，两个男人正从大厅走进花园。我停在原地，光线昏暗，长廊只在尽头亮了一盏灯，他们不曾发现我。  
  
“我很高兴能够回到这里，一切都在往好的方向改变，贫穷正在这所小镇渐渐消失。”  
  
这是邓布利多的声音。  
  
“也许他们该感谢的不是你，而是我，”另一个是忒修斯，半真半假地打趣，“我负责让他们开心。我们都知道，这很重要。”  
  
“如果他们长久以来感到幸福，那么这的确是你的功劳。”  
  
他们沉默了会儿。脚步声停在离我不远的地方。  
  
“我没料想你能够找到他。”忒修斯说。  
  
“他现在过得很好，这是我唯一可以向你保证的。”  
  
“我？不，阿不思，我不需要你的保证。那个孩子身上流着斯卡曼德家族的血，但是他永远不会知道，从他诞生那一刻起，我父亲就作了决定，让护士抱走婴儿，让我们——我和母亲都告诉我弟弟，他的孩子没能活下来。我的弟弟，他那时只有十八岁，这对他来说意味着什么？有时我会问自己这个问题，而我无法回答，因为我不是一个欧米茄，也不可能成为他。事到如今，我没有责怪你的立场，我的朋友，只是——我希望你知道这些，你有责任知道。”  
  
忒修斯接着笑了一下：“上帝，瞧瞧我们都谈了些什么……啊，过去，那些时光，不会再回来了，对吗？我会替你保守这个秘密，这同样是为了伊诺克，为了——纽特。”  
  
他们因为这个名字再次沉默下来。邓布利多的声音十分平静，然而从中我仍旧听见一丝掩藏起来的脆弱，“他怎么样？”  
  
“他很好。”忒修斯说，“他最近……他总是到处旅行，居无定所，你来的这几天，他并不打算回来。”  
  
很长一段时间，我只听见连绵的、夏日里的虫鸣，我不知道他们是否走远了，但是我把手伸进口袋寻找着打火机。如果事情的确是我想的那样，我更加需要尼古丁来帮助自己思考如何将这些信息一一核实并且记录在我的新闻当中。  
  
  
  
我在利兹酒店享用了西柚汁和火腿蛋早餐，房间刚刚清理完毕，工作人员和我微笑着打招呼，走了出去。我打开背包，然后意识到手镯不见了。我在浴室和梳妆台翻找，那是一只雕刻着S&P字母的玉石手镯，是彼得送给我的一周年礼物。我一无所获。我开始回忆，确信早上我把它放在了浴室的洗手台，一会儿，又觉得是昨晚临睡前把它放在了床头柜，我拨打前台电话，把到过我房间的工作人员叫来。  
  
显然，这场交涉没有结果，我们客客气气地互相确认彼此清白无辜，我相信这个女人，房间里比手镯值钱的东西还有许多，而走廊里面的摄像头更加证明了她没必要做这样一件蠢事。不可避免，我不太开心，但也没法，是我自己粗心大意弄丢了东西，我坐在床铺，上面都是散落的衣物、重新翻开的枕头和被褥，我正准备收拾，酒店的电话响了。忒修斯的声音传来：“上午好，萨拉。听说你这边有些不愉快？”  
  
“噢，”我说，“没什么，只是小事。”  
  
“如果你想，我可以把那名员工叫上来再问问。”  
  
“不，不用，真的。她很好。”  
  
说真的，是我的错，昨天晚上我还在想着花园里偷听来的那件事，难免心不在焉。现在，面对当事人之一，我调查的打算又起。忒修斯挂断电话前再次对我表示歉意。傍晚，我们在酒店前厅碰见，我正从泳池回来，擦着头发，还在空调冷气下打哆嗦。“某人需要些暖身的东西啊。”他笑着说。我不置可否。事发突然，没带录音笔，我暗自埋怨自己愚蠢，在经理办公室，他往白兰地里面加了三颗樱桃，我对他道谢，慢慢喝着酒。他十分随意，因此我也不拘束，在书架旁浏览，书并不多，都是经济、历史相关，墙上挂有一幅古斯塔夫的画，是少女和独角兽。忒修斯正在阳台与客户通话，我绕过桌角，在无关紧要的文件夹和纸笔旁边，翻开了扣在桌面的一面相框。  
  
照片上的人拥有一头姜黄色头发，眉眼十分柔和，低着头，有几分羞涩，他看起来十分年轻，是少年模样，他和伊诺克像极了，除开发色略有不同，身形更加瘦削，简直称得上是伊诺克的柔弱版本，又为着那点女子气，多出些许疏离感，属于那种讲不清楚的漂亮。  
  
“他是谁？”我问，即使明白照片上的人应该就是纽特斯卡曼德。  
  
忒修斯过来，从我手里拿走相框。  
  
他先是没说话，然后回答：“这是我弟弟。”  
  
他告诉了我七岁那年被领养的一些细节，斯卡曼德家族原本不可能有子嗣，斯卡曼德夫人早年生过一场大病，又是贝塔，形势之下，他们决定领养忒修斯。纽特是意外得来的孩子，夫人老来得子，对他宠爱有加。纽特是名摄影师，专门在野外拍摄动物，他也出过一些画册，研究稀有动物的习性并且撰写游记。“他最近在加利福尼亚。”忒修斯给自己倒了杯酒，“还要吗？”  
  
“我可不想这么早就醉倒。”  
  
他笑了，把相框摆回去，注视纽特的目光带着些许忧伤和怀念。  
  
我不能够正面问那些问题，可是关于教宗的秘密，我着实想要一探究竟。  
  
“他——你弟弟，和邓布利多也是好朋友？”  
  
忒修斯面色不改，他把酒喝完了，喝得比我快，然后他又倒了半杯。“唔，”他说，“算是吧。我父亲……他十分严厉，早些年从来不支持纽特的爱好和事业，尽管我母亲一再想要缓解他们之间的紧张关系，但是不行，我弟弟就是和我父亲合不来。阿不思比纽特大许多，某种程度，就像是他的导师、或者——让我来说，他给予过纽特许多精神上的支持，就像是纽特理想当中的父亲。他是一个标杆，拥有无可指摘的言行，令人崇敬的品德，他几乎从不犯错——现在，他成为了教宗，对此我一点儿也不惊讶。”  
  
我们喝完了酒，乐声悠扬，飘荡在庭院，一阵近，一阵远，夜色侵染了天空，几只小小的漆黑的蝙蝠飞走了，从阳台往下望去，教宗雪白的身影一晃而过，没入幽暗的楼道，伊诺克在他后面收起了伞，外面正下着小雨。  
  
  
  
天气很快就放晴，教宗婉拒了学校邀请他去海边参观夏令营的游泳比赛。我们在帐篷里，和学生们一起玩乐。晚上的安排是烧烤和故事会，渔夫在码头拴了小船，鲱鱼、扇贝和藻类都十分新鲜。伊诺克递给我一杯冰镇果汁，自己拿着一杯猕猴桃味儿的，我们互相微笑。他没有穿着正式的黑色法衣，十字架、太阳眼镜和证件都兜在腰带上的小包里，短裤及膝，及着红色拖鞋，看起来就像个普通大学生。帐篷里还有学生在嬉笑唱歌，我们出了帐篷，坐在遮阳伞下。海浪一波波拍击着海岸，沙滩雪白金黄，一望无际，瞭望塔远远地伫立着，海鸥翱翔，飞向苍穹，我们把脚埋入薄薄的沙子。  
  
“这次回去后，教宗会派人继续调查格林德沃在德国的那件事。”  
  
“你们已经有了合适的人选？”我问道。有传闻说格林德沃是害死纽伦堡、阿姆斯特丹等地区几位主教的罪魁祸首，也有报导说在他身上，屡次有所谓的“神迹”发生，现实当中，他与教会的关系千丝万缕，又独立于天主教会，宣称要建立唯一、正统的新宗教，他的敌意很明显，信徒的数量也日益上升。我在YouTube上点开过他的视频，客观来说，他是个出色的演讲者。调查他的神父总是无功而返或自动选择放弃，以我的猜测，他该是个擅于洞察人心、争夺优势，掌握一定数量资源的人物。他与邓布利多同龄，有一头标志性的、银白色的头发。  
  
“我不知道。没人知道教宗的具体意愿，我想，他可能还在等一个时机。”  
  
伊诺克转过头来，谈论邓布利多的时候，他总是神采奕奕，像是提到一位崇拜的老师、最亲爱的朋友。这样近的距离下，我不由再次将他与邓布利多相比较：他继承了大部分纽特，也就是他另一位父亲的容貌，只有那双眼睛，那双蓝色、温柔可亲的眼睛——我能够想象，当他笑起来，那双眼睛的神态与邓布利多年轻时如出一辙，还有那头鲜艳出众的红色头发，随着年龄增加也会渐渐加深，渗出棕褐色。邓布利多该庆幸自己没有留下求学或是年幼时的照片，否则总有人会找到更多的相似之处。  
  
“等我们离开，我会想念这里的。”伊诺克说，“我去过许多地方，这里是第一个让我这么觉得的城市。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我说不清。像是一种直觉……我在这里体会到久违的归属感。”  
  
“你和教宗这么说过吗？”  
  
“没有。”他眼里又闪过那种天生的羞怯之情，或许也是遗传自他的另一位父亲——忒修斯告诉我，纽特不擅长与人交往，小时候就是个害羞的孩子，却也常常一声不吭、热爱冒险。我不知道伊诺克是否同样具备这样的两面性格。他摆弄着沙子堆起来的城堡，“在这儿的几天，圣父似乎有心事。但是他不曾与我说。”  
  
“他什么都会与你说？”  
  
“大多数时候，”他看起来简直像个孩子，“不过我想，他总会将那些事情解决，仅仅担心是无用的。”  
  
我们一起坐了会儿，阳光底下的大海美丽、剔透如水晶。也就是那时，我们听见呼救声，十几米开外的地方，穿着泳衣的女孩跑来，惊慌失措地向我们求救。有一个学生溺水了。  
  
伊诺克马上起身赶去，我急匆匆地跟在后面，我们一前一后来到事发地点，礁石从细沙和潮水逐渐显露，大海在退潮。塔上的救援人员尚未赶到，伊诺克把腰带解下，纵身一跃，跳入汹涌恐怖的海浪之中。  
  
事后，我也曾经反复回忆，试图寻找到底哪里出了差错。伊诺克张开双臂朝那个孩子游去，迅速将他拖拽在身前，带领他往岸上去，一切都很顺利，直到那个男孩咳嗽海水，努力说着，“安娜还在那里”，我们意识到海里还有一个孩子需要援救，于是伊诺克再次潜入大海深处，搜寻那个女孩的身影。变故就在那之后发生：我们先前仍旧可以望见神父从海面露出脑袋，在海水中起伏，突然，他的手臂划出了激烈的水花，像是在对我们示意着什么，那时，我们还不知道神父在大海里经历了一次前所未有的痉挛，他无法控制自己的四肢，很长一段时间里，其实是在挣扎。过了很久，有人终于察觉到不对劲，救援人员赶到，实施援救的总共五人，一方面寻找学生，一方面寻找伊诺克。其余的人陆续都聚集而来，焦灼不安地等待着。  
  
他们先找到了那个女孩，在岸上实行人工呼吸，更多的人去寻找神父。女孩救过来了，仍旧很虚弱，被送到游泳站的医务室。我们在岸上等待，半小时，或是更久。他们终于把伊诺克抬了上来。  
  
这是个太不幸的意外，原来伊诺克患有轻微的心律失常（通过服药、治疗，平稳度过青春期基本上无伤大雅），据当地的医生所说，可能是阵发性的室性心动过速导致心力衰竭，症状的发生完全可以避免，只是那天，伊诺克忽视了身体带来的警告，没有留在酒店好好休息。“他早上就告诉我，感觉有些不舒服。”另一个神父在之后回忆。“但他不想让孩子们失望，他答应他们会去海滩上的聚会。”  
  
教宗在当晚才得知这一消息。一位主教告诉我，教宗头一次发那样大的火，悲伤难抑从未有过，拒绝会见任何人。后几日，他仍旧没有露面。神父的遗体在停尸间安放，程序上需要警方的询问和记录，我在警察局待了一晚上，他们驾车好心地将我送回来。下车时天色还早，我就在酒店门口看见了忒修斯。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
忒修斯苦笑一下，“这话该我来问你。你的脸色很苍白，一晚上没睡？”  
  
“事实上，”我说，“这实在太突然了，我都不知道该说什么，这真的太令人难过了。”  
  
这的确令人难过，因为我发自内心替伊诺克惋惜，另一方面，我却也明白，如果所有事情能够借此披露出来，那将会是极能博人眼球、震惊世界的新闻，想想吧——“教会成员，高层私人助理XXX于海滩溺水身亡，其身份经查明竟是教宗私生子”。我想起那个从上帝夺走的必将偿还的寓言，如果伊诺克真是上帝的孩子，那么他的确不属于教宗，也不能够属于这个世界。他是多年前那一对阿尔法和欧米茄私自偷来的，无知无觉、无忧无虑地生活了近二十个年头——他甚至没满二十周岁！不是说我是多么虔诚的信徒，只是不自禁为那种悲剧性的宿命感叹，文字工作者特有的多余的敏感神经。  
  
“行程改变了，至少教宗不会在这里再待下去。”  
  
我不意外教会的安排，直升飞机也许今天中午就抵达A城。但是还有一个问题。“他们打算把伊诺克怎么办？”  
  
忒修斯说：“昨晚阿不思与我通过话。他认为神父应该葬在这里。”  
  
我尚未提出自己的疑问（装作毫不知情的前提下，那是我应该有的反应，但是众所周知，教宗的决定有时就那么出人意料），就在长廊尽头看见一个身影。他渐渐走近了，容貌似乎从年轻时光起就极少改变，还是一头蓬松的姜黄色头发，眼睛明亮动人，鼻梁英挺又柔美，他的神情告诉我，他尚不知晓关于神父身份的真相。忒修斯注意到我的目光，因此介绍道：“这是纽特。纽特，这是莎拉，她是与教会一同来的记者。”  
  
我们握手。纽特垂下眼睛，显然不习惯太长时间和人对视。他像是为什么事等待着忒修斯，但也说道：“我很遗憾你失去了朋友。”  
  
“我们都失去了他。教宗失去了他最钟爱的一名助手，”我说，“他简直把伊诺克当作自己的孩子般。”  
  
忒修斯看了看我。纽特脸上闪过一丝淡淡的疑虑，而很快，他就笑了一下，那也是种勉强的、为了礼貌而做的表情。我们没有搭乘电梯，而是一同登上酒店的大理石阶梯，沉默地攀爬着，各自想着心事。  
  
与斯卡曼德兄弟分别后的次日黄昏，我在房间拉开窗帘，窗外景致如故，花园遣走了所有人，高大的榉树底下，绿草如茵，喷泉晶莹、潺潺地流淌。我看见纽特停顿下来，在那个露天的休憩之所，他坐下了，在他对面，树木遮挡了那个人的大部分模样，但我确信，那就是邓布利多。我不知道他们谈了什么，也许只过去一小会时间，纽特的背影一动不动，他们彼此始终维持着一段距离，蓦地，纽特站了起来，像是极为激动地挥舞着手臂，然后僵硬在那里，邓布利多又在说话了，他听着，慢慢地，他坐了回去，继续听着。某一时间点上，我得以清楚瞧见，欧米茄佝偻起身体，像是陷入极大的痛苦之中，他在抽泣，无声地痛苦又悲伤地哭泣着，邓布利多走过去，把这个男人抱住了。唯一一次，我目睹了教宗巨细无遗的脆弱和无力，他紧紧抱着纽特，低垂着头颅，圣人的光辉在这一刻从他身上消失，这一刻，他只是另一个痛苦的男人，一个无法保护自己孩子的父亲，对往昔情人愧疚、却再不能作出任何改变的可怜人，而不久，纽特推开了他，踉跄着后退，他们对视，纽特转身跑开了。  
  
  
  
我不打算和教会成员一同离开A城。我决定再为A城单独作一篇旅游性质的报导，需要多逗留几天。早些时候，教宗已经搭乘飞机返回梵蒂冈，剩下几位主教则接手在城镇里承诺过的演讲。我没有去现场，而是选择待在收音机旁，聆听着现场的欢呼和说话，此次访问活动的稿件我已经写好，发回报社的主编。那是经过教会神父的仔细检阅、同意通过，“完美无瑕”的一份稿件。不知为何，我放弃了早先的打算，也许是为了伊诺克，也许是因为这小镇现在是如此平静，又也许我只是突然没了心情，天大的秘密也只能记录在私人笔记里。教宗临行前，我找到他，把伊诺克生前最后一次与我交谈的那些话转告他。他像是几夜之间苍老许多，虽然仍旧风度翩翩、温文尔雅。他没有说任何多余的透露情感的话，只是祝福了我，我再次亲吻他手上的权戒，我们告别。  
  
我参加了伊诺克的葬礼，学生在墓前为他哀悼，轻声啜泣着， 我看见纽特走在队伍最后面，他只是站在那里，人群慢慢散尽了，墓园阳光普照，几名工人在用铲子填土，他抓起一把泥土，撒在棺木上，他是最后一个哀悼者。他向忒修斯的轿车走来，打开车门坐进来。  
  
“你打算去哪儿？我想我们可以顺路载你一程。”忒修斯发动汽车，回头对我说。  
  
“多谢，我想先去海滨大道看看，一直听说那里的风景不错。”  
  
我是莎拉，我正在前往一些人记忆当中早已消失的小镇。

End.


End file.
